


Writober - Missing Moment - Blue List

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Darkness, Gen, Missing Scene, Pain, Writober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: "Wherever he turned, he could only see black, a black dense and mellow like strings of a cursed instrument vibrating with condemnation."





	Writober - Missing Moment - Blue List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writober - Missing Moment - Blue List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426194) by ChiiCat92. 



> Hello everbody!  
> Sorry for the long absence, my girlfriend has been here for a week and I did't have time to translate. Obviously she went on 'cause she's so professional~  
> Somehow I'll finish this Writober, trust me!  
> But now, enjoy this story about my favorite villain~

_06/10/2018_

 

_Missing Moment_

 

Wherever he turned, he could only see black, a black dense and mellow like strings of a cursed instrument vibrating with condemnation.

His body, smudged, dirty, didn’t belong to him anymore. He had just his thoughts, and the oppressive awareness that the end was coming.

« It’s not fair. » he was able to murmur.

Even his voice, like everything else, was not the same as before, when his clear laughter resounded naïve in the palace’s corridors, following the silvery cries of his brother. They played chasing, hide and seek, unaware that one day one of them would have betrayed.

« It’s Izunia. » He said to the void, a hand on his chest. Under the black layer of horror that covered it, he could feel his heart beating. He was still human, there was still hope. « He…he wants the throne! He’s the one corrupted! »

His eyes lit with desperation, intense yellow like amber, wandered in the void of the darkness that surrounded him.

He could sense it, on his skin, that _someone_ was observing him, that the void was not _empty_. He knew it, because _they_ had given him that power, they had made his spirit sensitive, they had _chosen_ him.

« Please. » he moved few steps into the dark, his breath faster, black tears burning on his cheeks. « I didn’t do anything, I didn’t do _anything_. »

Silence. Ardyn knew that silence, he had savored its velvety shades when he used to pray in the temple.

The Gods were mute when one pleaded for grace, but they screamed loudly their rage, their resentment.

« Shiva! » he called, bend by the inevitability of the destiny that awaited him. « At least you…at least you _have_ to answer me…! SHIVA!»

The air always got colder and thinner when the Goddess revealed herself, the breath crackled with ice crystals, and everything around looked lighter.

Ardyn felt her ice cold touch on his cheek, her hands were like shining glass.

« _We thought we could trust you_. » murmured the Goddess’s disembodied voice.

Ardyn felt the ice piercing where he should have fallen a tear. « You can _still_ trust me. » he sounded pathetic at his own ears. How many sinners beg forgiveness with the same voice, how many sinners with blood still on their hands, how many blasphemer with their mouth full of profanities.

« _I’m sorry, Ardyn. For far too long your heart lingered in darkness. You’re not the one you used to be, and you’ll never be again.»_

« YOU GAVE ME THIS POWER!» he found himself shouting, moving abruptly from Shiva’s touch. « YOU GAVE ME THE TASK CLEANSE THE SINS, AND THAT’S WHAT I DID!» then he fell to the ground, emptied of every energy, in a teeming sea of shadows that like hands tried to grab him. « You. Everything I did, I did it for you.»

« _Your corrupted spirit can’t be accepted in the Afterlife._ » said a voice, far and deep.

Ardyn didn’t even lifted his eyes. He would’ve just see dark, because his Judge wouldn’t have showed his face.

« _But neither the condition of living suits you._ » went on a second voice.  
  
If he had focused, the young men could have told to whom they belonged, but his hate and his growing, burning rage were towards Shiva. So close, yet so far.  
  
She had been his counselor, his mentor, and now without hesitation she was sticking inside him an ice dagger.  
  
« _Ardyn Lucis Caelum, you are sentenced to wander undead on earth, for the rest of eternity. One day, maybe, you'll understand the significance of the evil that reside in your heart, and you will be forgiven_. »  
  
The last thing he perceived was the sensation of suffocating. His heart stopped, forever silenced in his chest, and the air ceased bringing relief to his lungs.  
  
He fell defenseless at the feet of the Twelve, shaken by abrupt sobs, while the shadows feast with what remained of him.  
  
The last corner of light left in his soul was strangled and killed, like a little plant devoid of sun.  
  
When he opened his eyes again everything had changed forever.

Around him there were just ruins, the ones left by his shattered life.  
  
He got up, wavering on his new body's legs, the one he had to keep from that moment ‘till the end of times.

He breathed burned air, swallowing with greedy sips. The human pleasures had been denied to him, included the one of the death.

He observed his city from afar, a bright jewel nestled in the blue of the sky.

In that moment, Izunia was surely sitting on _his_ throne, bold and confident.

Ardyn thought peacefully that his brother would have paid for that, till the last drop of his noble blood.

But not now. Now it came the time of waiting, the time of games, the time of construction.

When his fury would have hit the Lucis, not even the Gods would have stopped him.

From the cradle to the grave he would have walked them by the hand, and he would have taught them the meaning of suffering.


End file.
